Forsaken Vulpine
by FoxJamesMcCloud2
Summary: Fox's life hasn't been the same and never will, please care for Fox as I do...3 also its a short story...
1. Chapter 1

"Oh….hi, my name is Fox McCloud," the vulpine says as he tries to tell, but tears run down is face. "The StarFox team hasn't been the same really, and it never will. Basically, what I'm trying to tell you is something horrible had happened that had changed my life forever."

A dark room is around Fox, it was the main room of the GreatFox, but the only light being illuminated are the stars of the Lylat System as the GreatFox drifts through space with no life, except the depressed nd forsaken vulpine inside telling his story, while being held by chains on his wrists and chains by his collar around his neck. It all began after saving planet, Sauria. When I had returned the krazoa spirits and defeated Andross, it turns out one of the spirits had never been returned, the Spirit of ThornTail Hollow. I didn't know anything about the spirit, until the night after we got back to the mothership (GreatFox).

After Falco rejoined, Krystal joined, and I settled back in my room. I can hear what sounded like a ship flying through space, I thought it was one of the members just test flying. As I looked out the window, I only saw a ship's light for a split second then it vanishes. I started to hear eerie voices that sound kind of like an echo, I became creeped out at this point. The eerie voices kept saying, "Tear them" or "Rip yourself open," So I followed the sound of the voices down the hallway. As I paced more and more down, the voices got louder saying, "Devour them!"

Before I got to the last door, Falco had come out of the doorway, "oh hey, Fox! What are you doing?" "Did you hear it?" I asked him as I was shaking from fright, "hear what?" I just stood there looking at him knowing if I told Falco he might think I'm crazy or something. "Rip his fucking neck!," the echoing voices still linger in my head. "Well…ok then, if your not gonna say anything, then I'm just gonna go back to bed, g'night Fox!" He left back to his room and went back to bed.

So I got to the end of the hall to the main room, "who are you?" I asked into nothing waiting for an answer. My computer monitor turned on and texts came up, "Hello Fox McCloud, I am the spirit of ThornTail Hollow, also known as the Krazoa Spirit you never returned!" I became really scared by now my hands were really shaking, I typed back, "Open up the device chamber by the jukebox," I got up and slowly, shaking and walking towards the chamber door. When I got to the door I stood there and gulped, hoping nothing bad was behind this door. The door opened as I put my hand on the hand print scanner, I gagged of the sight I witnessed. Peppy, the father figure of the team, was hanging by his neck on a galau 20ft in the air, covered in blood. Some of his fur covered skin was ripped off showing muscle underneath. The walls were splattered with blood, I wanted to throw up and I gagged again from the sight and smell.

"Hahahaha! ," the spirit laughs demonically, "why…..why are you showing me this?!" I yelled to the spirit in my head, "Fox! Im also someone you know!" "And who would that be?!," I answered back, "you'll soon find out!" As the spirit said that, I felt a jolt go through my body. My eyes turned to a devilish red color, I couldn't control my own body.


	2. Chapter 2

All I could do is watch my uncontrolled body move on its own, I noticed my body walked to Falco's bedroom door. It used my hand to knock on his door, Falco answered, "oh, Foooo-!" The spirit that contolled my body clenched my jaws, piercing my sharp teeth into Falco's neck. Falco backed away holding his bloody open would when I ripped his neck open, "F-Fox! Why would you-," before Falco could finish his weak voiced sentence, my uncontrolled evil body jammed its hand into Falco's neck, then pulling back ripping his head off.

I wanted to scream for help, unfortunately my spirit couldn't be heard, I wanted to help him, I was tearing at the whole scene, wanting to cry. Sadly, Falco had died right in front of me, bloodied up, the demon inside of me picked up Falco's head on my hand using his head like a puppet and started to laugh hysterically. "I've had my fun, you can take control for right now, Fox!," the spirit said trying to stop laughing. "Now will you tell me who you are?" I asked while tearing and sobbing. "Not yet, McCloud, I haven't had all my fun yet!" "You bastard!" I whispered trying not to cry out loud, my eyes started to turn normal again, back to their emerald color. I crouched in front of Falco's body sobbing, I took his StarFox team pin with his name on it, and kept it in my jacket pocket.

As I was sobbing over his body, I heard a quick gasp behind me. When I turned around to see who it was, I saw it was Krystal watching the bloody scene I was over. "F-Fox?," she said muffled because her hand was over her mouth when she gasped. "She saw! Kill her!" The spirit inside of me yelled, "I will not! Go to hell!," I thought back, "Fine! Then I'll do it, bringing her along with me!" "Noooo!," I yelled. The spirit once again took over my body and grabbed the blaster on my weapon rack and aimed at Krystal. Krystal ran as the spirit, using my body, ran after her, she tripped. She started to crawl away backwards like a crabwalk. Unfortunately, the spirit caught up, stood over her defenseless body and aimed at her head. Krystal starts to tear up, remembering her childhood, then begins to cry. After 5 minutes of crying and aiming, "such a pretty face to waste," the spirit said as he decides to finish her by shooting her in the forehead.

"Three down, one to go," the spirit said demonically combining my voice with its own. "I can't let you hurt Slippy!" I yelled to the evil spirit in my being. "Oh believe me, there is no need, when you get your body back, little toad boy will be dead!," the spirit said finishing with a demonical laugh. I got my body back again, but I was too worried about Slippy, I went to go look for him. All the lights on the GreatFox shut off at the same time, I let out a yelp along with it. My lantern didn't work and it was dark, I was really freaked out at this point, 30 minutes had gone by and the spirit didn't try to take over or even talk to me.

I was wondering if Slippy was ok, at this moment two blood curdling screams was heard through the hall along with an evil giggle. "C'mere Fox!, a demonic happy voice called my name. I slowly walked down the hallway, the giggling can still be heard and led to Slippy's room.


	3. Final Chapter

I looked in his room, scared and shaking, and what I saw was…Slippy's body pinned to the wall with what looked like horns. As I looked in more I saw Tricky hanging from the ceiling by wires and hooks going through his scaley skin. Tricky's horns were ripped out, so blood was raining from the ripped out areas. The horns were struck through Slippy's point areas, like the palms of his hands, his feet, chest, neck, and forehead. It was a very bloody sight with all over the place, again I felt like throwing up, everyone on the mothership was dead. I felt weak and hopeless inside. I carefully walked down the hallway knowing that it's dark and I can't see.

As I walk, I was sulking and tearing as if I was a depressed zombie, I was thinking of the past I had with the team. The more I thought, the sadder I got, I was crying out loud, since no one could hear me. My friends were dead, even the space around the GreatFox was dead, I was alone. I wanted to kill myself, but I couldn't. So I decided just to keep myself and the mysterious spirit, who claims I know him, here in the abandoned GreatFox forever, I couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt.

I had put chains around my wrists and around my neck to keep me and the spirit imbound. "You can't stay here forever y'know?," the spirit said snickering, " I will stay here til I die, so I don't have to be tormented by the likes of you," I replied. "You killed everyone! Did you kill my parents as well!?" "No, you've become so strong, Fox…., my son!" My eyes just popped open by surprise of what the spirit had just said, "F-Father?!" I asked on shock, "goodbye, my son!," the spirit said fading away. I just sat in the middle of the room crying my eyes out with blood as the tears, chained up, and the scene fades to black as a demonic hysterical laugh can be heard as well as a ripping sound coming from chest, "AAAHHHH!," I screamed in a blood curdling way…..END /3


End file.
